Never to be Separated
by All Things Animated
Summary: a 3 chapter fanfic based on episode 13 of Dragons:Riders of Berk. This story is dedicated to JasmineD799.
1. Chapter 1:Goodbye Toothless?

**Never to be Separated**

Chapter 1

"No! Leave him alone!" Hiccup was being held back by a couple of men and being forced to watch as a group of villagers tied up his best friend, Toothless and prepared to send him out to sea and away from the island for good. "It's not his fault that the lightning's attacking Berk!", Hiccup said trying desperately to reason with them as another bolt of lightning flashed across the storm gray sky. "You can't do this!" "Oh bah", spat Mildew un disgust. "Dragons are nothing but trouble, and that Night Fury is the worst of them all!," Mildew shouted as he pointed an accusatory finger at Toothless. Mildew glared at the Night Fury before turning to the group of men who had just tied up the poor dragon. "Send him away!", commanded the terrible old man. "Now!" Hiccup struggled to get free from the men as some of the other villagers prepared to send his best friend away forever. Unfortunately, no matter how much Hiccup struggled the men just wouldn't let him go. "Toothless!", yelled Hiccup as he continued to try and free himself. Toothless looked at him desperately as he tried to free himself from the wooden contraption he was tied to, as the villagers began to push him out to sea. The two men finally let Hiccup go as his best friend was pushed out into the sea. "Toothless", cried Hiccup. "No!" Hiccup ran as fast as he could to try and get to Toothless before he could float to far away. Toothless tried to free himself from his binds, but they were too strong for him and he was starting to get further and further from the island by the second. "Toothless!" , screamed Hiccup. Toothless whined sadly at the sight of his beloved human companion getting smaller and smaller the further he got from Berk. By the time Hiccup had finally reached the dock, it was too late. Toothless became nothing but a small black speck on the horizon. Hiccup's eyes began too water as his best friend disappeared into the distance. "Oh, Toothless", he whispered. "I'm so sorry."


	2. Chapter 2:A Comforting Realization

**Chapter 2: Comfort and a Promise**

Toothless was suddenly startled awake by a very familiar (and sad) voice calling his name and apologizing. It was Hiccup. The Night Fury got up from his spot on the floor and hurried over to his human's bed. Hiccup was still asleep, but he continued to call out Toothless' name. As the dragon took a closer look at his human friend, he noticed that the poor boy looked just as upset as he sounded. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was starting to shake a little bit. Toothless didn't like seeing his best friend

so scared. The Night Fury lowered his head and gently nudged Hiccup a couple of times. After a few minutes, Hiccup woke up. The teenage boy sat up and looked around. It took him a few minutes to realize where he really was. He started to call down a little, but not completely. He couldn't help but worry about where Toothless was. "Toothless?", he said nervously. Toothless purred and nudged his friend again, letting him know that he was right there with him. Hiccup turned his head looked up to see that his best friend was looking right back at him.


	3. Chapter 3:Comfort for a Friend

**Never to be Separated**

**Chapter 3: Comfort for a Friend**

As soon as Hiccup saw Toothless, he felt a lot better. The Night Fury is his best friend, so he couldn't help feeling relieved that no one had actually sent him away. Just the thought of losing Toothless was to painful for him to take. Toothless sat beside the teen's bed, watching him with a concerned look on his face. Hiccup reached out and placed a hand on the dragon's head, stroking it gently. Toothless closed his eyes and purred slightly. "Toothless", Hiccup said softly. "You don't know how happy I am to see you." The Night Fury opened his eyes and him as if he was trying to ask him what was wrong. "It's okay, Bud", said Hiccup, trying to reassure his best friend. "It was just a bad dream. That's all." Unfortunately, Hiccup had always been a bad liar, and Toothless gave him a skeptical look. He could sense that his boy was still worried. "Okay, fine", said Hiccup with a sigh. "You're right. There's a bit more to it than that." Toothless gave his human a gentle nudge, encouraging him to continue. So, Hiccup went on to explain his dream to his dragon. After he'd finished, Toothless, feeling terrible that his friend had had such a troubling dream, gave his best friend a comforting nuzzle. Hiccup smiled and wrapped his arms around Toothless' neck, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Toothless", Hiccup whispered. "You're the best friend I've ever had." When Hiccup let go of Toothless and looked up, his Night Fury friend was giving him was giving him one of his famous toothless smiles. Hiccup couldn't help but smile back and hug him again. "Thanks, Buddy", he said. "You really are amazing." Toothless lifted his tail up onto the bed and wrapped it around Hiccup waist, gently pulling him to a hug in response. "I love you, Toothless", Hiccup whispered. Toothless purred as if to say, "I love you, too, Hiccup."


	4. Chapter 4: Never to be Separated

Never to be Separated

Chapter 4: Never to be Separated

After a little while, Hiccup yawned. It was the middle of the night, and he was starting to feel sleepy again.

Toothless noticed this. He gave his boy a gentle nudge, his way of telling him to lie down again. Although he hadn't actually said it in words, Hiccup still understood what the Night Fury was trying to tell him. Slowly, Hiccup let go of Toothless and lay down. Toothless grabbed part of the blanket with his teeth and covered his friend up with it. Hiccup smiled at his dragon.

"Thanks, bud", he said.

Toothless smiled back at him. The teenage boy reached out to pet Toothless again. The Night Fury purred softly and nuzzled his boy again. Hiccup readjusted himself so that he was lying on his side. Then, he yawned again. Toothless gave the boy a gentle look, silently telling him that everything was going to be okay, and that he should go back to sleep.

Once again, Hiccup understood him. "Okay, bud", he said softly. "Good night." Toothless purred softly again in response, as if telling him "good night" as well. Hiccup relaxed and closed his eyes. Toothless continued to sit beside the bed and watch his friend until he was sure that he'd gone back to sleep.

Then, he went back over to his corner of the room. Once he got back to his bed, he lay down and curled up. Then, Toothless looked back over at Hiccup again. The boy was fast asleep, and the only movement that was coming from him now was the gentle rising and falling of his side as he breathed.

Toothless smiled at Hiccup again. He was so glad to see that his human friend was sleeping peacefully now. Before closing his eyes and going back to sleep as well, Toothless made a silent promise to both himself and Hiccup - a promise that the two of them would never be separated like that ever again.


End file.
